deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nixerix
Parent Filter hi there, Touhou FTW referred me over to you :) I'm working on the Parent Filter initiative for Wikia. This is a new feature we've recently released for interested sites. It's a page to provide information about video games, TV, and film to parents who are trying to educate themselves about the properties their kids may be interested in. But unlike existing resources like this online, the Parent Filter pages will be created by folks who really understand the topic -- your wiki community. I've created a basic page for your site and am working on filling out some of the information, but it would be great to have feedback, edits, and contributions from your community -- you're the experts! I know with the upcoming game release lots of parents will be getting questions from their teens and pre-teens about the new Dead Rising game and this page would be really helpful for them. Here's the link to the current page. Thank you! Generaltsao @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's a good idea you've come up with! I don't know if we'll utliize it or not, and some of that information is already featured on our game pages, such as the rating of the game, if it's single player, multiplayer, etc. It looks good so far though. Nixerix (talk) 20:56, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Nixerix . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called '''Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Tutorial vids? Hi, Nixerix! We were wondering if the community here might be interested in us producing some tutorial-type videos of the game to post here. We won't get them produced until January, but we'd love to know what you think of the idea and what types of videos you might like to see. Some examples of what we're thinking of can be found here. Of course, if you aren't interested, that's quite all right, too. ;) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's nice of you to offer, but I think that the game's on this wiki are best expierenced on your own by finding out what works best for you. Our users have also posted videos on what they think may need a bit of a guide or walkthrough as well, so I think we have it sorted out here! Nixerix (talk) 01:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. If you change your mind, you know where to find me ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Damage How can you define how much damage a weapon does to a psychopath? In Dead Rising 3 is 100 damage equivalent to one block of health or something? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. I had to figure this out myself with finding out how many blocks of health a healing item would heal. They would list number values and not blocks, but 100 = 1 block, so I'm assuming it's the same with causing damage as well. I'll have a look in the guide to confirm if there are any number values or damage listed. Edit: Damage output is only listed as an estimated value such as "high". To get an exact number of how much damage a weapon would cause, you'd have to play I guess. Even that's not really accurate depending on your upgrades and what not. Nixerix (talk) 17:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I'd like Rollback I'd like to have Rollback, so that I'll be able to undo any vandalism that happens while I'm on. Alockwood1 (talk) 15:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I can see about doing that for you. You've been a good and dependable editor. :) Nixerix (talk) 01:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You should have the rights now, I've changed it over for you. Nixerix (talk) 01:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Not sure how to go about this... Since I appear to be this wiki's only source for Smartglass-related stuff, I'm not exactly sure who else to ask about this. In any case, though, while playing through the missions, Jamie will give you codes to various weapon stashes around Los Perdidos, like the one on the first floor of the Ingleton Motel. After Jamie calls, it becomes a full-fledged side mission, with a slot on the side mission panel and an objective and everything. This is done for every single stash. My question is, should a separate article be created for every single one of these treks? They're all the same thing (go to location, open door, mission complete), but they're all given their own slots, so... what do you think? Reversinator (talk) 23:37, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's it worth at least mentioning. I want to thank you for your editing skills and abilities to use formatting, templates, etc. You've been helpful so far, and I think that the smartglass information is useful. I'll leave it up to you though if you want to make each article separate, or lump it all together in an article like "Jamie's Missions" or "Smartglass Missions" or something like that. We can always change it later if an issue arises or if we decide one format is better than the other. Nixerix (talk) 01:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Mission Templates I was holding off on adding them to the template so that I would do it in one fell swoop, instead of having to go back to the template every time I create a new article. In any case, I do think that having a separate template would be appropriate, considering that the Smartglass missions are basically separate from the rest of the game. Also, while we're talking about Smartglass, I'd like to bring something up: in the app, there are various options for finding a store or looking at the map and what-not, but there's also a section for the news, which details what's happening in the United States as Nick adventures through Los Perdidos. While some of it is just guff, there's a lot of relevant information here (Paddock was sworn in as president following Sonya's death!) and I think that we should have a section somewhere that details all of these news sections. Also, whenever you get a call from Jamie, he not only talks, but his dialogue appears in text as well (it looks basically like the image on the right), and I've been snapping photos of all of his conversations, at least when the app wasn't buggy. Should we post these images somwhere? On a unique article, or maybe as a subsection for the Dead Rising 3 article? Reversinator (talk) 13:16, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good idea, especially if you've got the added photos. Call it.. 'ZDC App News/News Updates" or something? I'm guessing it's a ZDC app since it's a ZDC phone right? Also, what? I thought the president's name was Sonya Paddock, so that's.. confusing. Do you mean Hemlock was sworn in? I'll leave the template to you then. but it's good that we agree on having a separate template that can be added later. It'll make it easier to navigate through, I think. I'll leave that to you then. --Nixerix (talk) 19:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, definitely meant Hemlock. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I'm busy with homework and trying to figure out why Jamie isn't calling me, but I'll get on creating the news article as soon as I can. Reversinator (talk) 20:28, March 22, 2014 (UTC) The Dead Rising import Good morning! As I'm sure you've noticed, the import work has been happening, finally :) Per the discussions on the imported wiki, the duplicate pages have been placed on /import versions of the original articles, with Template:Import inserted at the top. There was a little bit of miscommunication about how to name them, which is why some started off with "DRW_" instead of "/import". Next up is the file namespace: I believe the thought was to simply import everything that doesn't have a duplicate name - there are about 2000 duplicate name images, 21000 (!) non-duplicates. Does that make sense to you, or would you request another approach at this point? Do let us know if you have any other questions or thoughts, of course. Best regards, and feel free to respond here (I should get pinged). Kirkburn (talk) 15:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :That approach is still probably for the best. That sounds good. :) Thanks Kirkburn. Nixerix (talk) 23:21, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I will pass that along. It appears I somehow missed your last question on http://deadrisingwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:57129#28, so to quickly answer that: it was likely due to a hiccup during the import process. Now that the article import is done, this shouldn't happen again. Sorry for making you do stuff twice! Kirkburn (talk) 15:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Redundancy The "redundancy" comment can also be made about his location and what he was killed by. Many of the survivor pages have this information both in the templates and the articles themselves. I'm not trying to start an argument, but I don't see what sense it makes to remove information as long as it's accurate and relevant to the game. However, I DO agree that a status template section is necessary. :You have a good point. I'll add a status template. Please also remember to put your signature when talking on a talk page so it's easier to keep track of the conversation. :) Edit: It's been added to the case zero, dead rising, dead rising 2 and case west character templates. --Nixerix (talk) 00:51, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad we could work this out, and sorry for not putting my signature. I'm more of an editor. I very rarely ever talk to people on this wiki. The Guy Lying In The Grass (talk) 00:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::No worries, thanks for your edits. --Nixerix (talk) 00:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Another Dead Rising Wikia In case you don't know, there's another Dead Rising Wikia- however, it's practically dead. http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki Alockwood1 (talk) 23:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Duplicates of a different kind Can I ask why we have separate articles for every single weapon in different games? This is also done with stores, but I can understand that, since they are often completely different visually and carry numerous different items. With weapons, though... You pick it up and then you use it to whack/throw at/shoot/otherwise inconvenience zombies. What's the point of having them be split apart? Unless they have some sort of drastic difference from game to game, which I don't think has really occurred, it's just cumbersome to keep them like this. Any alterations in their appearance or how they're used can be easily mentioned in the article. I mean, I'm kinda-sorta-not-really new to the policies of this wiki, so maybe this is something that the community decided on as a whole. If so, I apologize for my inconvenience, but I do still find it an odd way of going about things. Reversinator (talk) 02:41, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Was like that when I got here, and so I just continued on doing it the way that the original editors had intended. I only really added the Dead Rising 3 weapons since the other weapons were already all here for the most part. The thought never really occured to me to separate them honestly, I think that they're fine the way they are. I have a feeling it might be a bit messy with trying to group them altogther (adding three different infoboxes on the same page for example, or having one giant one with all the information would look crappy, imo.) :But, I could be wrong, and once we get this place cleaned up it might be worth looking into if we can find a good way to do it. Nixerix (talk) 02:46, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, three separate templates wouldn't necessarily be... necessary. I remember that a wiki I was previously on, don't remember which, had infoboxes that were divided by tabs (similar to Frank West, but with all of the info and not just the image), so perhaps that's something we could look into. In any case, one problem at a time. Reversinator (talk) 03:02, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've only used tabbers for photos and not for templates so that would be some new territory for me to explore, but it's a good suggestion. Thanks for helping by adding things to be deleted. I am working on it, but it's slow going. I power deleted about a thousand articles only to have them restored because of a mix up with the merge, so it's been a litle frustrating. I'm also on vacation right now.. but I'm definitely trying my best to get this place cleaned up so it feels a little more normal again and not so much under construction. Nixerix (talk) 03:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Stuff Hey there, thanks for reaching out to me. I looked over the pages and have deleted them all after ensuring the archive pages exist and the others were simply no longer needed. I'll around here from time to time. Let me know if I can help in anyway and I'll see what I can do. Also, have you played/beaten DR3? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for the help! If you want to help me clean up the wikia a little bit, using your amazing admin powers, maybe you could delete of the IP address user pages if you get a chance? We don't need them and there are literally hundreds if not thousands that were moved over. :And no, I don't have an Xbox One. Most of the content I've added for Dead Rising 3 has been from the official guide which I did order to aide in the wikia development and I have watched several playthroughs on Youtube as well. :Oh, and PS as a heads up, the only thing that we didn't really get with the merge was the videos. The title of the video was made into a page and merged over with blank content? Sort of odd. Not really sure what to do or what can be done about that. --Nixerix (talk) 15:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin Status To answer the question, I adopted this wiki due to no sysops or above being that active at the time. After looking at this page, I can see that still to be true bar two of you. If you're asking for help, I'll see what I can do. I can semi-actively patrol for now and take messages if you need/want me to. If not, how may I help you? -- 05:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I had just asked because we've got a long admin list, but not many are active. If you don't have time, you don't have time, but I could use some help. Maybe you could delete of the IP address user pages if you get a chance? We don't need them and there are literally hundreds if not thousands that were moved over. They were moved over during a merge, but they're a nuisance. --Nixerix (talk) 14:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) You guys have a list or spreadsheet or something compiled of them? -- 21:15, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::No, but if you go to , you can see them. No shortage if you even just click the first group. --Nixerix (talk) 23:58, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah right, forgot about that page. Also, why not reply on others' talk pages? I've always been curious as to why people replied on their own page. -- 05:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, just habit of trying to keep things all in one thread, but it would make more sense if I wanted you to see it to do it that way. I'll remember that from now on. --Nixerix (talk) 05:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem. Doesn't really bother me at all. Was just wondering. Some habits die hard. :P As for the IP import pages, I'll delete whenever I can. If only there was a way to mass delete them. :X -- 05:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Misplaced contributions Hello. Someone noticed that this wiki appeared as one of my favorite wikis, which is odd because I haven't edited here (maybe a couple of edits, I don't know). When I went here, I noticed I had a lot of edits here, that I haven't done! From what I've seen from your talk page, there were some sort of import of contents from other wiki, and apparently my name was used for those imports instead of using the original author's name. This should be fixed, because otherwise would be a violation of the CC-BY-SA license, since those contributions aren't properly attributed. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 13:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 14:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stuff Feel free to delete them. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC)